Headlights are usually attached to the front of a vehicle such as, for example, a car or a motorcycle with the purpose of illuminating the road ahead during periods of low visibility such as darkness or precipitation. Headlights must be turned on for night driving, during rain, snow, fog, inclement weather, and during dawn and dusk when visibility is reduced. Some states also have laws that require usage of headlights while driving through a construction zone, through a tunnel, and other special situations. Although many newer vehicles posses automatic headlights, the automatic headlights don't turn on during such special situations. Conventionally, enforcement with respect to the usage of the vehicle headlights is done visually by a law enforcement officer, either remotely or locally.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for improved vehicle headlight state monitoring systems and methods. A need also exists for an improved system and method for automatically verifying usage of vehicle headlights utilizing an image-capturing unit, as will be described in greater detail herein.